Electromagnetic fuel valves of this type are known. The valve chamber is delimited by an electromagnetic drive which moves a valve element situated in the valve chamber. The drive is made of a receiving housing in which a coil carrier with an electrical coil is received. Into a central opening of the coil carrier there is inserted a magnet core, which is thus situated in the coil. With one end section, the magnet core faces the valve element, wherein the receiving housing and the magnet core are part of a magnetic circuit of the drive. To seal the receiving housing with respect to the valve chamber, a sealing element is arranged between the end section of the magnet core and the receiving housing.
The sealing of the interior space of the receiving housing with the electrical coil is necessary in order to reliably separate the electrical side of the electromagnetic drive from the liquid side. If fuel ingresses into the receiving housing, this can lead to faults in the electromagnetic drive, to the point of failure of the drive.